yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Gurinu Midori
Midori Gurin – uczennica Akademi High School, druga postać będąca Easter Eggiem oraz jedna z niemobilnych postaci w grze. Wygląd Midori ma długie, zielone włosy i oczy tego samego koloru, ale o jaśniejszym odcieniu. W plikach gry biust Midori to 1,0, Podobnie jak Koharu, ma zielone majtki i zielone zakolanówki. Ubiera się w domyślny mundurek, chyba, że gracz dostosuje go inaczej. Osobowość Midori jest motylem społecznym. Oznacza to, że jeśli sama będzie świadkiem morderstwa, ucieknie do innych uczniów i zadzwoni po policje. Jeśli przyjdziemy w to miejsce Midori głośno krzyknie przez co wszyscy obecni uczniowie zwrócą na nas uwagę. Gdy znowu kogoś zabijemy przy niej, Midori się skuli ze strachu. Jak uda nam się schować ciała przed przyjazdem policji, następnego dnia podobnie jak samotnik i pupilek nauczyciela, nie będzie chciała z nami rozmawiać, bo będzie zła na Yandere-chan i przysięgnie jej, że powie wszystkim o jej prawdziwej naturze. Tak samo się zachowa, jeśli zobaczy samo ciało z tą różnicą, że jak przyjdziemy w miejsce w które uciekła już nie będzie krzyczała i następnego będzie można z nią porozmawiać. W przyszłości, jeśli Midori zobaczy gracza podczas morderstwa zrobi jej zdjęcie i wyśle je do internetu. Z kolei jeśli będzie świadkiem, razem z kilkoma innymi uczniami, może być jedną z czterech osób, która nas zatrzyma. Jeśli będziemy chcieli zrobić jej zdjęcie, ucieszy się i zapozuje nam. Według jej opisu, Midori często irytuje swoją klasę i nauczycielkę, przez ciągłe zadawanie głupich pytań. Pojawia się też w niektórych filmach YandereDeva, gdzie została stworzona po to by uosabiać typową fankę, która spamuję YandereDeva denerwującymi i bezużytecznymi e-mailami, co by się zgadzało z jej opisem w grzehttps://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2015/10/13/please-stop-sending-me-stupid-e-mails/. Midori jest uzależniona od swojego telefonu, z którego cały czas wysyła SMSy Jest też członkinią klubu gier, co oznacza, że bardzo lubi gry komputerowe. Obecnie nie uczestniczy w zajęciach klubu, ale w przyszłości, będzie to robiła. Według YandereDeva Midori jest po prostu bardzo, bardzo głupiahttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/657137706305122305, jednak to nie znaczy, że jest niewinna. W filmiku „The Gaming Club”, kiedy YandereDev nazwał klub do którego należy tylko poboczną dekoracją, chciała go zabić, zachowując się przy tym podobnie do niewolnika, ale ostatecznie to on ją zabił. Mimo, że Midori początkowo była tylko żartem to jednak YandereDev rozwinął jej zainteresowania. Midori jak jej imię wskazuje, uwielbia wszystko co jest zielone, np. z jedzenia lubi - sałatę, awokado, zieloną paprykę, brukselki, kiwi, ogórki, szpinak, zieloną herbatę, zieloną fasole i zielone oliwkihttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/656058690580033536, a kiedy je M&M's zawsze wybiera te zielone. Również bardzo lubi rośliny ze względu na ich kolor, ale nie aż tak bardzo jak gry. Historia Ciekawostki *Midori jest „parodią parodii” charakteru Churuya, czyli „chibi” wersją postaci Tsuruyia z anime Melancholia Haruhi Suzumiyi. *Midori po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w jednym filmików YandereDeva, pod tytułem „E-mails, Volunteers, and Progress - Part 2” i od tamtej pory jest przez niego używana, do pokazania typowej fanki, która zadaje mu denerwujące i bezużyteczne pytania, w tym samym filmiku została, też po raz pierwszy przez niego zabita ** Midori obecnie została zabita przez YandereDeva, aż 6 razy: *** Pierwszy - w „E-mails, Volunteers, and Progress - Part 2”, *** Drugi - w „Dumpsters, Buckets, Bathing, and Electrocution in Yandere Simulator”, *** Trzeci - w „The Gaming Club”, *** Czwarty - w „January Osana Progress Report - Part 2”, *** Piąty - w „March Progress Report” *** Szósty - w „The Origin of Midori Gurin” *Imię Midori (jap. 緑) po japońsku oznacza zieleń, zaś jej nazwisko Gurin (jap. グ リ ー ン), jest japońską formą wymowy angielskiego słowa Green, co również oznacza zieleń, więc jej imię i nazwisko dosłownie oznacza „zieleń zieleń”''.'' *Jej aktorką głosową jest ta sama osoba, która podkłada głos jednej z rywalek - Oce Ruto, czyli Cait Myers, znana jako „MOM0KI”''.'' ** Jest jedną z dwóch postaci (razem z Yandere-chan), która posiada swoją własną oryginalną piosenkę śpiewaną przez jej aktorkę głosową. * Kiedy jeden z fanów zapytał się „Czy Midori irytuje rodziców” YandereDev w sarkastyczny sposób odpowiedział, że „Jej rodzice są tak samo irytujący jak ona”. Oznacza to więc, że rodzice Midori są prawdopodobnie przeciwieństwem swojej córki i są mądrzejsi oraz mniej irytujący od niejhttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/664865148566286337. Z kolei, w innym filmiku „March Progress Report" okazało się, że Midori nie jest człowiekiem, tylko sztuczną inteligencją stworzoną przez Kagę Kushę, w nieznanym celu. Wychodzi więc na to, że Gurin nie ma rodziców, jednak Kaga prawdopodobnie ją zaadoptował, więc nie wykluczone, że jego rodzice, są również przybranymi rodzicami Midori, a zważywszy na to, że Kaga ma takie zamiłowanie do nauki, że aż stworzył własne życie, możliwe, że jego rodzice i tym samym rodzice Midori, są również genialnym naukowcami, co by się zgadzało z sarkastyczną wypowiedzią YandereDeva. * W przyszłości rutyna Midori ulegnie zmianie (będzie chodzić na lunch i uczestniczyć w zajęciach swojego klubu) * Na stronie szkoły można zobaczyć jej post; „Co symbolizuje logo szkoły? Tak, tym razem sprawdziłam FAQ.”. * Po naciśnięciu klawisza w Yanvani, z prawej części ekranu wychyli się Midori Gurin, która będzie czytała prolog pojawiający się w formie napisów. * Pojawia się w na jednym z komputerów w klubie gier, gdzie jest kopana przez Budo Masutę. * Nawet jeśli Midori będzie szła z innymi uczniami do swojej szafki, gdy przeteleportujemy się na dach, ona już tam będzie. **Tak samo się stanie, gdy zabijemy ją idącą do szafki - wtedy po przeteleportowaniu się, zwłoki Midori będą tam leżały. * Jeśli zabijemy Midori, a następnie przywołamy ją jako ofiarę, to będzie dalej żyła. Niemniej, po zakończeniu dnia nauczyciel i tak znajduje ciało, jednakże nie zostaje podane jego imię. Jest to oczywiście błąd gry. * Midori może „zobaczyć” własne zwłoki. Aby do tego doszło trzeba przywołać ją za pomocą żółwia, zabić ją, a następnie podnieść i znów przyzwać. * Midori jest drugą postacią po Kokonie Haruce, którą można zrzucić z dachu. ** Również początkowo to na nią Yandere-chan miała wylewać wodę z dachu, zamiast Kokony. * Według YandereDeva, Midori jest zwykłym NPC i nie będzie ważna w pełnej wersji grzy, jednak rozważa on możliwość zrobienia z niej rywalki DLC, która dzięki pytaniom mu zadanym miałaby wiedzę niezbędną do pokonania Yandere-chan * Ma własny kanał na Youtube. * Jest właścicielką strony z modami do Yandere Simulator. Przypisy